


You've moved on

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Another SwanQueen Mini. Angst but don't worry there is a happy ending. Regina talks to Emma, and Emma's response surprises the mayor.Don't forget to read beginning notes for the prompt I received.





	You've moved on

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt:"It doesn't matter. You've moved on. And I have to be okay with that"

“Emma? Can I have a word with you…like outside? In private please?”

 

Emma nodded seeing Regina standing beside her, arms folded in granny’s. “Sure.” Emma smiled, before taking Ruby’s hand in her own and whispering to her “I’ll be back in a moment babe.”

 

Regina was already out the door when Emma stood up and followed her outside, where it was pouring down with rain.

 

“Hey, Regina! What’s going on-”

 

“No! No Em! You don’t get to fucking do that!”

 

“What? What the hell are you talking about!?”

 

“Look I can’t do this Emma… I just I can’t.” Regina cried, as her tears began to fall from her eyes, even if she tried not to it wasn’t working.

 

“Can’t do what Regina?” Emma asked completely confused and a little worried if she was honest.

 

“It doesn’t matter, you’ve moved on and I have to be okay with that. So-”

 

“What? With Ruby? Are you out of your mind!? No! I love you Regina! I don’t want Ruby or anyone else, I want you…”

 

Regina snorted in absolute disbelief “Emma…C’mon”

 

“Seriously Gina! You broke up… with me!”

 

Regina shouted back in so much anger “BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU NO LONGER LOVED ME!”

 

“BUT I DO LOVE YOU!” Emma screamed in return, so loud even ruby would be able to hear her and at the Regina burst into tears.

 

“I pushed you away, Em, before I could get hurt by what I thought was happening…it wasn’t. I’m so sorry Emma”

 

Regina didn’t need to say anything else, Emma stepped forward so her nose was touching Regina’s, she wiped away Gina’s tear stained and rain soaked face.

 

“I love you Regina Mills. Don’t you ever doubt that for a single second.”

 

Emma placed her lips hesitantly on Regina’s, kissing her slowly and placing her hands on either side of Regina’s face.


End file.
